It is known to support an engine within a motor vehicle with a three-point mounting system. Typical prior art mounting systems include a single chassis mounting point at opposite ends of an engine and transmission assembly. A third chassis mounting point is provided adjacent the bottom of the engine and transmission assembly. The three mounting points are interconnected with the vehicle's chassis to support the engine and transmission and prevent rotation of the engine and transmission.